Home computers began to appear during the late 1970s and continued to increase in popularity throughout the 1980s and continuing into present times. Today, most households utilize some kind of home computer or other microprocessor-based home computing device. Applications commonly used on these devices may involve solutions for personal finances, tracking household inventories or computational analysis to aid in decision making. The present invention features a novel kitchen organizing system for tracking and rotating inventory, generating grocery lists, and suggesting and planning meals in a versatile, compact housing.